Talk:Kids for Character (battybarney2014's version)/@comment-2604:2000:1343:E110:F9F7:4A3E:D406:F734-20190424033315
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UB7Iwhsk8Hw 49:54 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xaP7LrxFHdo 5:53 Opening to Barney Había Una Vez 1998 VHS 319 views15 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7ZNrs7V1y18 0:55 Barney Once Upon a time Spanish intro 301 views23 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QFyYCkf84cI 0:44 Barney Habia Una Vez VHS Unboxing 504 views2 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AzLrD5Klb3k 50:45 Barney A to Z with Barney / Howdy Friends 645 views2 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NE9y74k4J_E 46:43 Barney l 1-2-3-4 Estaciones (Completo) 520 views3 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lAJ_iFkcd4E 32:14 Barney l El desfile de los numeros l (Completo) Español 662 views4 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eylzgML2L04 55:13 Barney l Usa Tus Sentidos l Español Spanish (Completo) 631 views4 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cjZhcPp652I 6:04 Barney VHS Update 4/16/19 1K views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hug0OiSPOkM 54:10 Barney l Cantando y Bailando con Barney l Español Spanish (Completo) 1K views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9hQ2m_O5IW0 0:55 Barney: A contar con Barney l It's time for counting l Spanish Intro 749 views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2EMyDh2jtLI 0:50 Barney Usa tus Sentidos l Sense sensational day Intro 586 views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W835fDkpzx8 26:40 Barney & Friends: Once a pond a time (1997) 1K views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q2YyWs_HyxE 4:42 Opening and Closing to Barney Talent Show 1996 VHS 1.9K views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lW5ttp43pCg 0:54 Barney Super Singing Circus Spanish Intro 746 views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=40-OcUZ4DUw 23:16 Opening and Closing to A to Z with Barney 2001 VHS 1.7K views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7e_cC9TwEPA 1:03 Barney in Outer Space Spanish Intro 875 views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zlk8T3qbFLc 1:44 Barney l El Granjero Va a Sembrar (Cancion) 1K views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HD0Zk5Ux1jU 0:28 Surprise Video #1 483 views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n0dtYKNrop4 1:41 Barney You can be anything VHS Trailer 1.3K views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oG2PvuNfSz0 2:33 Opening to Barney It's Time for Counting UK DVD 2.2K views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ctybrHzebgc 6:39 Opening and Closing to A Contar con Barney Argentina 2004 VHS 1.2K views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VPf07BgBViE 7:02 Opening and Closing Barney El autó bus adventura Argentina 2004 VHS 1K views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6QEL_H_ERRQ 6:59 Opening and Closing to Barney Buenos dias Buenos noches Argentina 2003 VHS 870 views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mHVRVpV57I0 7:21 Opening and Closing to Barney Usa tus sentidos 2003 Argentina VHS 908 views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_BMTxmCm3VA 6:36 Opening and Closing to Barney En el Espacio Argentina VHS 716 views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l0lFfYHXgOk 7:19 Opening and Closing to Barney Es divertido transportase 2004 VHS 1.1K views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dOqja_9JCPU 7:11 Opening and Closing to Barney Buenos Modales 2003 VHS 1.1K views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=InHowC0UMP4 15:44 Opening and Closing to Barney Good clean fun/Oh brother she’s my sister 2 Pack 1998 VHS 1.5K views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YRtVH4ypPXQ 11:33 Opening and Closing to Barney Good Day Good Night 1997 VHS 1.6K views4 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gNx5uP_eeYE 52:54 Barney Home Video: What a world we share (1999) 2K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aLvrs3QXNDQ 24:21 Barney & Friends Season 4 Episode 6: Waiting for Mr. Macrooney (Spanish dub) 963 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O99aJ3AR_Ow 6:13 Opening and Closing to El Super circo de Barney 2000 VHS 1.5K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V3DJI4d5_0U 28:16 Barney & Friends Season 6 Episode 18 Here Comes the firetruck (Complete episode) 1.1K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hXFppBHNBVo 5:35 Opening and Closing to Barney El Maravilloso mundo que compartimos 1999 VHS 955 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8jnL9t5uXI8 42:12 Barney l Buenos Dias, Buenos Noches Con Barney l Español Spanish l (Completo) 1.7K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wt-oQv1p6eo 52:31 Barney Home Video: Let's Play School! (1999) 1.7K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xS_VtD_HdgY 56:19 Barney Home Video: Barney's Sense Sational Day (1997) 2K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y657Z5WhVxo 0:01 I got a rare copy of Barney Adventure Bus 1997 VHS 804 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U7lbpAJfq8c 8:30 Opening and Closing to A to Z with Barney/ Howdey Friends! Spanish 2001 VHS 1.1K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1C1o-RYiFQ8 25:21 Barney: Érase de Una Vez l "Once Upon a Fairy tale" l (Spanish) 2.5K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XfqXMH9zQIc 9:56 Opening and Closing to Barney Jugemos al a Escuela 2001 VHS 1.4K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BzHjkcKc3KQ 2:37 Opening To Barney Good Day, Good Night 1997 VHS (Ally Jessa) video 784 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YcxpleNLg20 0:25 I made another channel 254 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=53G_1VsGgJo 1:56 Opening to A to Z with Barney Spanish VHS 662 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pCVryoFXlJI 13:58 Opening and closing to Barney’s Musical Scrappbook 1997/2004 Reprint VHS 1.6K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KYcWORtXcDk 9:46 Opening and Closing to Barney Camp WannaRunAround 1997/1999 VHS 1.3K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=23T6xGbaqLg 4:01 Barney Vhs Update 3/14/19 905 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B0o8h7Q3D4s 6:43 Opening to Barney’s Adventure Bus 2000 Reprint VHS 1.2K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HjKCHmcm13M 4:43 Opening to Barney Once Upon a time 1999 VHS Reprint 680 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sNIwBNwNdEo 25:05 Barney | Diversion en la Granja | E-I-E-I-O (Completo) Español Spanish 944 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q9F2OW9WYO0 50:51 Barney Home Video: Barney's Once Upon a Time HQ (1996) 2.8K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m0jTNEEt2Ik 1:25 Barney Says/Short credits from EIEIO 1.5K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cPgidOm2c4A 6:13 Opening and Closing to Barney Diversion en la granja 2004 DVD 1.9K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UBIOs327wKM 10:00 Opening and Closing to Barney 1-2-3-4 Estaciones 1998 VHS 1.7K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jQD_cAIJygU 6:06 Opening to Barney Fun and games 2000 vhs 920 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gc8ea4h9riw 12:02 Opening and Closing to Barney Once Upon a time 1999 VHS 1.4K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lCj8rensDM8 5:38 Closing to Barney’s good day good night 1997 VHS 1.3K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZMaejqN2X-Q 3:07 Opening to Barney’s good day good night 1997 vhs 716 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Oyu8fG880z0 16:14 Opening and Closing to Barney de la A la Z 2002 Spanish VHS 1.1K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=52PCjn3wUg4 24:33 Barney l Es divertido tocar el tambor l Español Spanish (Completo) 858 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bE6OnxTRlGo 24:21 Barney l Esperando al Sr. Macrooney l Español Spanish (Completo) 827 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BS5KpE3mSLk 0:52 Havacherim Shel Barney Season 1 Intro 756 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4zGgeisrUNg 14:41 Inicio y cierre de Barney En el Espacio Argentina 2003 VHS 1K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h10C7XtvCa4 24:04 Hachaverim Shel Barney: Alphabet l בית אלף l (Hebrew) 2.4K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yxqj0wRVW0w 6:53 Opening to Barney Dino Dancin Tunes 2000 VHS 1.1K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1MaMg6yZDwU 0:34 I ordered more Barney things 587 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yky10W_sm2Y 3:59 Opening to Barney It’s time for counting 2006 DVD 1.5K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XoxAWqLy-TA 10:07 Opening and Closing to El Castillo Musical de Barney 2001 VHS 2.5K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NcV3soMS26A 55:43 Barney: Los versos favoritos de Barney l "Barney's Rhyme time Rhythm" l (Spanish) 2.1K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N8ZGOz-NCNI 0:24 A Barney VHS that I watched today 762 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xJcC1Hvc1WI 11:18 Opening and Closing to Barney It’s Time for Counting 1998 VHS 2.2K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uuXZfZ4YWtY 2:56 Opening to Barney Good Day Good Night 1997 VHS 967 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HPkT20LxwSE 0:12 Dvd Update 2/26/19 286 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_OBiMmbo11U 0:07 What do you think of this video ? 830 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bi9PSFLi_Dk 54:07 Barney: Canta y Baila con Barney l "Sing and Dance with Barney" l (Spanish) 2.4K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V19gTsUyj_8 10:47 Opening and Closing to Barney Usa tus sentidos con Barney 2000 VHS 1.4K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6zKK8K_NzQU 0:55 Barney Talent show Spanish Intro 1K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B3eKPzmwMXA 0:54 Barney I love you from Barney In Outer Space 1.6K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1kBdct4jGew 2:02 Barney Laugh with me from Barney in Outer Space 1.3K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YG1RsvsxtH0 1:54 Barney Mr Star Song 848 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vlHgPbPSj4g 8:50 Opening and Closing to Barney’s Big Top Fun Kidmomgus Blockbuster 2000 VHS 2K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JjxrezG_KGc 9:07 Opening and Closing to A contar con Barney 2000 VHS 1.7K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NXoKCv-lLDo 1:17 Barney y sus amigos Introducción VHS Versión 1K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bOcfClekyR4 3:20 Me showing 8 copies of Sing and Dance with Barney VHS 897 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q7vZ4oTHs64 11:02 Opening and Closing to Barney Adventure bus 2000 Reprint VHS 1.8K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4yJjtJBXy5I 6:57 Opening and Closing to Barney Songs 1995 VHS 1.9K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YVVQMna2jmE 25:01 Barney l Es Una Tradición l (Completo) Español Spanish 958 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FTwwuEQEllI 14:21 q&a Epsiode 1 199 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tkdixeyIkLc 0:12 Announcement #2 192 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mKKa7sQEhTw 26:40 Barney & Friends: Tree-Mendous Trees (1997) - Sprout Version 1.3K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pumuLgWIJIs 26:38 Barney & Friends Season 6 Episode 20 You are Special (Complete Episode) 2000 1.2K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TXaynJSS3gY 0:12 Important announcement 220 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qMkkRkeAjPM 0:09 A Spanish Barney tape that I really want badly!!! 703 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lbhT-pVZMHk 25:35 Barney & Friends Season 5 Episode 8 Colors All Around (1998) 1.3K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6YvXTqS2xaI 24:56 Barney l Diversión y Limpieza (Completo) l Español Spanish 1.4K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BZZWVSuGFY0 8:59 Opening and Closing to Barney Making New Friends 1995 VHS 2.4K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WRIvDSOPa3Y 5:33 Opening to Barney Super Singing Circus 2000 VHS (White clamshell copy) 873 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tHVPkFcXUdY 5:04 Opening to More Barney Songs 1999 VHS 1.1K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jb1Z69h4ZEM 5:50 Opening and Closing to Mas Canciones de Barney 1999 VHS 1.4K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fxeq6_V5i-k 1:27 Opening to Barney’s Imagination Island Original 1994 VHS 865 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xfs4qjDir-s 3:40 Opening to Barney Howdy Friends! Mexican Spanish 2002 VHS 1K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0RoQlZmZzHw 5:16 Opening to Barney Howdy Friends! Rare 2001 VHS 1K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bZ7bqMHPmP0 12:14 Opening and Closing to Be my Valentine Love Barney! 2000 VHS 1.9K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xakbzNAeOnY 9:50 Opening and Closing to Barney: What a World we Share! 1999 VHS 2.5K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4C2BlhmaP7A 3:25 Opening to Barney’s 1-2-3-4 Seasons 1998 Reprint VHS 892 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gNPdAMNjHrA 1:47 Barney I Love You Bob Singleton Score 979 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mSNdVY3vj7w 27:47 Barney & Friends Season 9 Episode 2 Caring Hearts Episode (2004) 1.9K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OiIMdy1-O1M 48:27 Barney Home Video: Be My Valentine Love, Barney (2000) 3K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZfpvlHmj5gk 25:57 Barney y Sus Amigos: Corazones Cariñosos l "Caring Hearts" (Spanish Version) 1.9K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6ChQs16Gmnw 0:30 Barney Waiting for Mr. Macroony Spanish Intro 572 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wopu1SgsOKc 3:42 Opening to Barney In Outer Space 1998 VHS 1.2K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6oG78RVQfvs 5:41 Opening and Closing to Canta y Baila con Barney Rare 1999 VHS 1.4K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GBZ3WrskmfY 1:58 Opening to Barney’s CAMP WannaRunnAround 1997 VHS 982 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3TYnW_sdL2s 14:05 Opening and Closing to Barney Super Singing Circus 2000 VHS 2.6K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SVGna7TQB_I 0:52 Barney Hebrew Intro VHS Version 1K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P099waAJCD0 9:23 Opening and Closing to Barney 1-2-3-4 Seasons 1996 VHS 3.9K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ekdy82PWgTA 11:56 Opening and Closing to Barney Let’s Play School 1999 VHS 1.6K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GOM8COZ_UgE 4:31 Opening to Barney Once Upon a Time 1999 VHS 858 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gm0s0L56vXw 2:54 Opening to Barney It’s time for counting 1998 VHS 1.4K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SxrQA5Yzn0Q 22:57 Barney l Consejos Para Estar Saludable l (Completo) 1K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RtHMbbdw9VU 24:48 Barney l Todo Mezclados l Español Spanish (Completo) 1.4K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xPuAR8C5jv4 0:47 New Barney dvd 1.2K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QVuJmmqUBE0 0:17 Good news 313 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lIILibPG5bM 25:59 Barney l ¡Hola, Amigos! l Spanish Español (Completo) 2.5K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V-QHHbzga9Q 12:13 Opening and Closing to Barney's Round and Round We GO 2002 VHS 3K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n2ROZAo1Xk8 1:46 Opening to Barney Pajama Party Spanish DVD 2.8K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j33bnRLV230 0:55 Barney's Sense Sensational Day Spanish Intro 1.1K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b8BIERsYlH0 56:44 Barney En el Espacio l VHS RIP Argentina l (Completo) 8.1K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FmFEUrg_RpU 26:39 Barney & Friends Season 6 Episode 1 Stick With Imagination! 1.7K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_9z3YbK4SYc 24:47 Barney y Sus Amigos: Arboles Magníficos l "Tree-Mendous Trees" (Spanish) 1.3K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3z7Ly_P3AYM 26:36 Barney l La Importancia del Nombre l Español Spanish (Completo) 1.4K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uu1VaKOloiM 24:46 Barney l Centavos, Centavos y mas Centavos l (Completo) Español 1.1K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PNK5nWudFfQ 49:15 Barney Home Video: Barney’s Super Singing Circus (2000) 3.1K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mzqe8mfRlCQ 24:47 Barney l Arboles Magníficos (Completo) l Español-Spanish 1.1K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GXEHf8nTVBc 22:23 Barney & Friends Season 7 Episode 1 All Aboard (Spanish Version) 2.2K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Jh1tHg1Wfo 25:19 Barney l Los Siete Dias de la Semana l (Completo) 1.2K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bo3OLPMYso8 0:02 Look at what I ordered today 882 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pxtae8w9Yvo 25:55 Barney & Friends Season 6 Episode 8 Count Me In! (Complete Episode) 2.4K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gYE2rdlqiak 24:56 Barney y sus Amigos: First day of School (Spanish) 1.7K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NhIh45YInhc 8:58 Opening and Closing to Barney Let’s Play School Spanish VHS 2.4K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4j1_FiGoGXo 1:01 Barney Round and Round we go Spanish Intro 1.2K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xMTu6bnAK9g 0:33 Barney Tree-Mendous Trees Spanish Intro 542 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FEu99fWFVqw 0:55 Barney Walk around the block with Barney Spanish Intro 912 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vk2Eld2cFrA 0:54 Barney Adventure bus Spanish Intro 1.7K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p-TKMwf0mOc 0:58 Barney Good Day Good Night Spanish Intro 1.3K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gg3rADo6s58 0:54 Barney Super Singing Circus Spanish Intro 1.1K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XS-InPWD6gs 0:35 Barney Howdey Friends! Spanish Intro 830 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eLeNUkdINQ0 0:34 Barney What's in a Name ? Spanish Intro 704 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1rb-a2YDdDo 0:55 Barney It's Time for counting Spanish Intro 1.2K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FHmb8kNo57E 49:18 Barney: ¡Jugemos a la Escuela! l "Let's Play School" (Spanish) 2.3K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G9KlwyuosTI 49:25 Barney l El Súper Circo de Barney l Español Spanish (Completo) 3.9K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kO1NHTw1eZI 28:03 Barney l Buenos Modales l Una fiesta de chapoteo por favor l Español Spanish (Completo) 2K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zdsmVCo6hQA 26:38 Barney & friends Season 5 Episode 10 Seven days a week (1998) 1.7K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IdSazQch9fY 25:06 Barney & friends Season 5 Episode 3 Safety first (Russian Version) 1.5K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5PXGmi3qTiA 0:09 Annoucement January 6th 2019 Read description 466 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sx-aO_1bIm4 0:33 Barney Oh brother she's my sister Spanish Intro 865 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZHceYHr37V4 0:33 Barney Seven days a week Spanish Intro 826 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yM1A-mz1Mmk 0:35 Barney It's tradition Spanish Intro 630 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gy3EzTYtWoM 25:24 Barney & friends Season 6 Epsisode 4 Snack Time (Portuguese Version) 1.1K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XdpQpB9TenQ 52:17 Barney l Rimas con Mama Gansá l Español-Spanish (Completo) 2.1K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jLz38oAgQnE 2:33 My Canadian Barney VHS tapes 1.7K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hWVfc61eI9w 52:54 Barney l El Maravilloso mundo que compartimos l Español Spanish (Completo) 3.2K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QCY4xrTsRyg 26:40 Barney & Friends Season 4 Episode 4 We've got Rhythm (1997) 1.7K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=670fpzh69NY 28:14 Barney & Friends Season 3 Episode 8 On the Move (1995) 2.6K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wIV2NF2ybc0 54:15 Barney l ¡Jugemos ala escuela! | VHS Rip (Completo) 2.1K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=44rJlTBKfOE 3:00 Opening to Barney You Can be anything Spanish VHS 1.2K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=en0M1jrKIkI 26:40 Barney & Friends Season 4 Episode 2 Is Everybody Happy? (1997) 2.1K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZvH0coxQf1w 24:43 Barney l El Es Mi Hermano, Ella Es Mi Hermana l (completo) Español Spanish 1.5K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tR70QsAtvTI 26:39 Barney & Friends Season 4 Episode 17 All Mixed up (1997) 1.2K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xu-e4YTd7jk 25:17 Barney l La Banda de Barney l Español Spanish (Completo) 1.1K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8nv3RAJo51A 0:54 Barney Rhyme Time Rhythm Spanish Intro 1.2K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qTZC2zITHac 24:07 Barney l Construyendo Juntós l Español Spanish (Completo) 1.1K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dLKxRO4Rxuc 26:41 Barney & Friends Season 4 episode 11 A different kind of Mystery [complete episode] 1.2K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L6sMZaGKxzs 52:13 Barney's Rhyme time Rhythm 2000 2nd version 2K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OvovoTFu19s 26:07 Barney & Friends: You can do it! Season 6 Episode 17 (2000) 1.2K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KRSBEqO2jgY 25:03 Barney & Friends Season 3 Episode 17 Are we there yet? Spanish Version 2K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WJy3h7dPQVQ 0:47 Barney Musical Scrapbook 2004 VHS Unboxing 1.3K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=glsvq8m7BJM 56:17 Barney Home Video: Barney's Night before Christmas (Hungarian) 3.7K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y7Fb-GVP0f8 26:36 Barney & Friends Season 8 Episode 14 Who's your Neighbor? 2.2K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1nGWQ6WnAwA 0:56 Barney Night before christmas (screener) theme song 1.3K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pbg2TYNht2U 44:06 Barney l El Espectaculo de Barney l Español Spanish (Completo) 2.7K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LHHv-UIhXqI 54:53 Barney: Mas Canciones de Barney | “More Barney Songs” (Spanish) 6.2K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QL_s2Vucmeo 49:18 Barney Walk around the block with Barney DVD Version 3.5K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wKhkC6C-igY 0:54 Barney theme song Spanish (English audio) 1.1K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FKVU34Qfb7c 43:57 Barney: Es divertido transportase | “Round and Round We Go” (Spanish) 14K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5jombXCZ9bM 25:24 Barney: Juega Haciendo Ejercicio | Play for exercise (Spanish) 7.4K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l8DdpqftNnA 51:02 Barney l A Contar con Barney l Español Spanish (Completo) 2.9K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iSGHWtwwgPY 3:44 New Barney VHS tapes 1.8K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vU-yFCCN53E 51:44 Barney Pajama Party 2001 (DVD quality) 3.6K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dp1zDlp9abE 24:45 Barney y Sus Amigos: Los Relojes Tic-Tac | “Tick Tock Clocks” (Spanish) 1.4K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4PlAJ6C5ST4 3:11 Opening to A Dar La Vuelta con Barney Argentina DVD 1.9K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ffAkkqqeFms 49:29 Barney: La Maravillosa Máquina de Juegos l “Fun and games” (Spanish) 3.5K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PiriJoFwh3s 51:32 Barney: La pijamada de Barney | “Barney’s Pajama Party” (Spanish) 38K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TLEarc-1Gs8 26:37 Barney & Friends Season 5, Episode 19 A Very Special Mouse PBS Sprout 1.6K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w4RQZoci1aM 44:17 Barney Round and Round we go DVD Version 6.2K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tLs6B8rEq1Q 49:54 Barney Home Video: Barney’s Super Singing Circus (Spanish Version) 10K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TVtCHHHdKc8 50:02 Barney l ¡Jugemos a la Escuela! l Español Spanish (Completo 2.6K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G5PAo1yASr0 48:14 Barney Home Video: Adventure Bus (DVD Version) 5.7K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wFz2eWGJl4c 51:12 Barney: Come on over to Barney's house | La casa de Barney | (Spanish) 8.3K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4pe9pQb0-3g 52:33 Barney Rhyme time Rhythm Arabic 10K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ddON2d1ckLc 2:02 Barney theme song/I love you German 2.6K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EVwXY8cJH4w 3:14 Opening to El Super Circo de Barney DVD Argentina 3.7K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fVvwYi_ElsY 2:42 Barney Seven days a week I love you/ Barney Says Spanish Version 1.1K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7-VQcpa56s8 54:04 Barney: Spring & sing mit Barney | Sing and Dance with Barney | (German) 30K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WbvlBHb_0Hg 47:31 Barney l El aúto bus de la adventura l Español Spanish (Completo) 6K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZgjFovKD35c 25:21 Barney & friends: BJ's Really Cool House (Spanish) 4.8K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NcDw3gEv-wM 1:42 Opening to Barney Camp Wannarun around 1997/1998 VHS 1K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oEsqF7y8RS0 4:53 Opening and closing to Barney oh brother she's my sister Spanish VHS 1.4K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aXLSwXTu1dw 50:10 Barney: Navidad Mágica Con Barney l Barney’s Night Before Christmas (Spanish) 20K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CwXL08mNlQY 52:48 Barney Super singing circus 2000/2009 DVD 3.9K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H5fwg4zC1hs 0:53 Barney It’s showtime Spanish theme somg 1.2K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nXkudibHxzg 1:54 Barney & friends: Barney Says/Credits from A to Z with Barney 2001 VhS 1.5K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XY9E5fYvrHM 1:03 Barney Red Blue and Circles too theme song 1K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F4m8GCk2uy0 59:41 Barney Dino Dancin’ Tunes/ What's in a Name DVD 2001/2005 6.4K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R_qZyIt0o0c 0:26 Barney In Outer Space Spanish trailer 1.4K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O_0sbozUJCw 3:04 Opening to Barney Good Day Good Night 1997 VHS 1.1K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cRjA9-nsD8c 1:01 Barney Mas canciones theme 641 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vpj4qZsokv4 4:17 Opening to Barney la importancia del Nombre 2003 VHS 700 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=82rmKJoPhkQ 0:53 Barney Once upon a fairy tale Spanish intro 975 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hKmmvYw576Q 1:09 Barney 1-2-3-4 season Spanish intro 1.2K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LnjmrLi4ODc 1:06 Barney walk around the block spanish intro 619 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ksZs6uB_CEc 0:09 Opinion change #1 264 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VASm4uirf_A 8:44 Bob the builder sneezing scoop US Dub 3.2K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J-biG101irg 8:44 Bob the builder travis paints the town US dub 4.1K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lPLbvdR4XvQ 10:14 Bob the Builder Project Build it Benny's Jungle Trouble US dub 3.6K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OsR_fHMB0uo 0:21 Bob le bricoleur n 3 VHS et DVD trailer 759 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y9MkHVRtTDc 0:06 France Télévisions distribution logo 769 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jR-ZhzXf7I4 0:56 Barney Season 9 Spanish intro 1.9K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nYTQJwXR6S4 2:44 Opening to Bob the Builder Dig Lift Haul CA French VHS 763 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=efyq0TpjApE 2:41 Opening to Bob the builder Dig lift haul 2004 DVD 1.4K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F1k4EzAP5hM 0:31 Bob the builder Tool Power trailer 462 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sQSmNdZRbkA 0:33 Bob the builder Dig lift haul trailer 1.1K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=40oRO6dLcB0 8:46 Bob the builder scruffty the detective US Dub 1.6K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VoJ2cAaThXQ 1:49 Thomas let's explore with thomas dvd set unboxing 875 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vAe5sAVIrl8 1:38 Opening to Bob the builder Bob saves the day Spanish DVD 1.5K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bYPQujK3uCQ 1:12 Bob the Builder Building Friendships VHS and DVD trailer 1.5K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eHyXSvbBml8 1:29 Bob the builder Bob saves the day VHS and DVD trailer 1.4K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ux_5LZMTppk 2:02 VHS update 11/17/18 981 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ey0y35w0zKc 1:14 Opening to Barney Seven Days a week PBS re air 1.7K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fv50N84jOS8 0:55 Barney you've got to have art intro 1.3K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ntNCSrhBMM8 5:29 Opening to More Barney Songs 1999 DVD 4.4K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LQqAGsOAkQ4 0:31 Barney tree mendous trees spanish intro 764 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9yCJSKu-9N0 1:02 Barney Theme song VHS version 2K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Zsv1ftCg3o 2:17 Barney It's time for counting credits 2.8K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MDp5SiAccnU 1:29 Barney Mexican VHS trailer 1.4K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wsdeO7fqrAA 9:01 Opening to Barney's beach party 2002 VHS 2.3K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rx7nMEkbSuk 4:20 Opening to Barney 1-2-3-4 estaciones VHS 1.2K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dUJY0rWZS_c 0:57 Barney you can be anything Spanish theme 1.1K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ClCcf2TEsuU 0:54 Barney A picture of health theme 1K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eoZuiKZZaCU 0:55 Barney Round and round we go Spanish theme song 932 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SdDLIrzn-gw 8:53 Opening and Closing to Bob the Builder To The Rescue 2001 VHS 1.8K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Be211dSqGiA 4:24 Opening to Barney's What's in a Name? 2003 Spanish VHS 1.1K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NPUsXKW_yMo 2:42 Opening to Bob the builder Dig lift haul (Alternate copy) 2004 VHS 608 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5S2SsuCK4hk 1:04 Barney Sing and dance with Barney Spanish theme 1.6K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MfAcTs-rDqI 2:27 Opening to Sing & Dance with Barney Spanish VHS 1.2K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PoqKfTrPgbU 0:39 Barney creciendo cancion 1.7K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hdOEcqE6zfM 0:59 More Barney Songs Spanish Intro 1.3K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GfYsTUWM_U0 0:49 I beat up a bad user 258 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NDD742pQhXs 2:02 Opening to Barney Sing & Dance with Barney 1999 VHS 1.1K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5rMPgDvSivs 1:29 Those Barney VHS tapes I watched today 11/6/18 903 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fBAeZ1y4K_Y 1:09 Barney's colorful world VHS & DVD trailer 3.9K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zRkzJVLDjzY 6:21 Closing to Barney's fun and games 1996 VHS 5.5K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cuDIap50RAU 2:16 Opening to Barney fun and games 1996 VHS 1.3K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kkOkvrgyVt8 10:55 Opening and Closing to Barney's Night before Christmas Spanish VHS 4.9K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W5E5AWMuqas 7:03 Opening to Bob the builder The big game 2002 VHS 903 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9yt-bzC4wj0 7:26 Opening to Bob the builder Building Friendships 2003 VHS 1.5K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g1xEarafQ1k 25:07 Barney y Sus Amigos: ¡Adentro y Afuera! | “This way in this way out” | (Spanish) 38K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D0AcKu7F4bs 1:53 Opening to bob the builder tool power 2003 VHS 799 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A_fhfFtmCSw 0:55 Barney come blow your horn Spanish intro 1.1K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SlMuQwjkPLM 6:01 Opening to Barney Rhyme time Rhythm 2000 VHS (2nd copy) 1.2K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RtWx6MD5_xc 26:58 Barney It's a Rainy Day PBS Version 4.6K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cr-_8ZVmO8Y 26:56 Barney & friends you've got to have art season 6 episode 6 (PBS) 3.4K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n0fGNWRF3eo 5:03 Opening to Barney 2 Pack Video 1998 1.3K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=56uhocddTTA 0:55 Barney Theme Song Good clean fun 1.3K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lbPVDa0bm8M 4:37 Barney teariffic manners I love you/funding credits 5K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qVIqzO2GueY 1:32 Opening to Barney teariffic manners PBS 6.2K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kR4M1JOrmxk 2:28 Opening to Barney's talent show 1996 VHS 1.2K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0QRKIhydMD0 1:21 Barney Sense sensational Day I Love you Spanish 1.9K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QXdLSLTazT8 0:51 Comparison video Bob the builder teamwork 1K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=daAZVgb1fAs 10:52 DVD update 10/27/18 1.1K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6JzU0HvhHg4 8:40 Triple Bob the builder DVD Openings 1.2K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=46AeQ_otrII 7:33 Opening to Barney super singing circus 2009 Dvd 5.1K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bKi-j-pXVRg 1:02 Barney Outdoor fun theme song 1.2K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nc_AXuStKdY 0:53 Barney season 12 spanish intro 3.3K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L27kizEZ1-s 0:57 Barney Arabic Intro 1.6K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CYn3pP_2fNQ 3:42 Opening to Barney Once upon a time 1996 VHS 2.1K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rZLJwsGSzm8 0:47 Barney Viewers like you PBS 2.4K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9KU3q0Afxts 4:26 Barney I love you/season 6 funding credits PBS 5.5K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MZTXVj5k2ik 1:00 Barney PBS Kids Intro Rare 3.5K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Vcab7KT8U4 0:59 Barney Seven Days a Week Theme Song 964 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5r00Vg8wT0Q 5:19 My Bob the builder DVDs 3.5K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CU5pWe0xpjU 0:50 Barney lets play school spanish VHS 1K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bZ1jbsGIHk8 1:36 Bob the builder The Big Game 2003 DVD menu walkthrough 802 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zn5Tmp40vBU 3:57 Closing to Barney in outer space spanish VHS 2.9K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eB3-yMmL5UI 2:15 Opening to Barney in outer space spanish VHS 1.7K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uaMzJTbvUC8 4:14 Opening and closing to Barney lets play school Arabic DVD 1.6K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KWkCxlOS0L0 1:11 Opening to Barney Rhyme time rhythm Arabic DVD 2.2K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZyOEK8Wzt7o 0:51 Barney thema discovery kids 822 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=00uUA7jAPls 0:54 Barney's beach party spanish intro 1.4K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tBIwBw0R5BA 0:53 Bob the builder Building Friendships 2003 DVD Unboxing 826 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZagRZ4VfqgI 1:11 Barney yankee doodle 2000 2.2K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QYJr_h4voA8 0:55 Damaged tape #1 621 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w-2AYIlCry4 9:44 Opening and Closing to Sing and dance with Barney VHS 6.8K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gAP-S_QGmtg 5:35 Opening to Barney fun on wheels 2009 DVD 7.5K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QJhJclR5kME 13:13 Opening and closing to Barney In Outer Space 1998 VHS 8.3K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3zGZ1t6VvPA 6:40 Opening to Barney's Super singing circus 2000 VHS 3.5K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-nnuiQl4sjM 2:05 The little mermaid 2 argument scene English 22K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lt-8ua_AMpk 1:47 the wiggles where's Jeff Season 3 Episode 1 14K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Of_ZqzbMug 1:30 Barney The Rocket Song 3.6K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pLNvCptoq6M 1:19 Barney I Love You from Lets Play School 1999 2.6K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UkMLej8nv-k 1:22 Barney it's a great day 1998 2.4K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C69Dut2eY2k 12:29 My Barney dvd collection 2018 17K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DGfTpJXr0V0 28:51 Barney & Friends Snack time season 6 Episode 4 PBS Version 7.2K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XnxnI93hq6U 4:41 Barney It's a rainy day Intro/funding credits PBS KIDS 8.6K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vT7jDJoTWX0 1:48 Barney Camp Wannarun Around trailer 3.5K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m5kB7ESzjXM 13:35 Opening and closing to Barney's Rhyme time rhythm 2000 VHS 6K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3_YNvDlRnoA 9:02 opening and closing to Barney's all aboard for sharing 1996 vhs 4.1K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=65yRTQRcryE 8:55 Barney's you can be anything spanish vhs opening and closing 9.2K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hs6KEOEKnlU 3:40 Opening to Barney it’s time for counting Argentina spanish (Hit) 2003 vhs 6.5K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pw7swUj62SI 16:32 Opening and closing to Barney’s its time for counting 2006 DVD 17K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HAO-z2hJ4eY 24:44